ghouls night out
by ILoveMinionsALot
Summary: Halloween!fic, Fairy Tail of course. NaLu-ish AU
1. intro

**title: intro**

**summary: Leave me alone! I don't even want to come here!**

**notes: my slightly early halloween special! i'm not on hiatus anymore :) btw don't expect me to update between 30-10 oct/nov**

* * *

_...(XXXX)..._

* * *

"Are you excited?" Levy asked, leaning in on the counter. Lucy winced at the girl's intense stare and asked, "for what?"

"Duh! For the Halloween Dance, of course!" Sometimes, Lucy couldn't believe her and this time she most definitely did not.

"Levy-chan, I hope you haven't forgotten that I have work on that day. Unless you don't want dinner on Monday, I don't think we should go. Or me at least. You go have fun!"

"Lu-chan! Can't you ask Kagura for an off-day? This is important! And I can't let you rot away in this diner, of all places!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Levy! This is the only way we're surviving," Lucy cut off, handing an old man his spaghetti. "And yes, I'm very serious about my job in the diner, unlike you at the library."

"Jeez, can't you do this for me?" Levy pouted.

"Not the puppy-dog face,"

"Pretty please! I'll do your homework for a month!—no, I'll help you at the diner!" Levy _would not_ quit.

"Ugh, fine." Lucy growled. Looking back at Kagura, who was yelling at Beth to hurry up on the stew, she hollered, "Boss, is it okay if I take Saturday off!" Lucy knew that Kagura will not accept off-days, unless it was for an applicable reason, and Halloween is most definitely not an applicable reason. At least for her it wasn't.

"Oh yeah! That's what I had forgotten!" Kagura mused, seriously. "All of you can have your Monday free. Sir, we're closed." Kagura turned to a customer.

_Damn._ "I hate it when you pout. Luck always seems to be on your side!" Lucy scowled and grabbed her jacket.

Beth, Milliana, and Sherry took their things and rushed towards Levy and Lucy. "Are you going to the dance?" Sherry said, plopping in to the seat next to Levy. "Apparently so," Lucy muttered, and in came all the clatter.

"Oh I'm going too! And you know what? I'm going as a cat! But don't I always go as a cat...hmmm, maybe I should go as a Egyptian cat or a cat musketeer?—"

"I'm going as a duck!"

"You know, I'm gonna crash that part-ayy with my lovely love love cupid's dress! It's all about the love darling!"

Lucy felt dizzy. Like she was drowning or something.

"STOP!" was all Lucy could muster. "Let's all just go home, and sleep. Shall we? Yeah, me too." She rolled her eyes in a 360 turn.

"But, don't forget, 7;00 sharp in the morning! Our apartment! We do need to go shop, don't we?" Levy just had to make it worse.

"What about Erza, Juvia and Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, they'll be there."

* * *

_...(XXXX)..._

* * *

_"Lucy, wake up! Oh my gosh, they've got vampire costumes on sale!" _

**notes: that's it for that! anyways i almost spend the whole day at today. weird .-. ps: this is the intro. I'm a little tired and i'll upload the other half before halloween! that's a promise.**


	2. shopping begins

**title: ghouls night out**

**summary: Leave me alone! I don't even want to come here!**

**notes: here's chapter 2. I'm trying as much as i can to update now. HEHE :')**

**dedication: to my new friend, Hikari . Yume 08**

* * *

...(XXXX)...

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

_"What about Erza, Juvia and Lisanna?" Lucy asked._

_"Oh, they'll be there."_

* * *

"Lucy, wake up! Oh my gosh, they've got vampire costumes on sale!"

"Ughh," _Eww, I sound gross! Wait a minute...What are all these people doing in my room!_

Lucy sprung her eyes open and looked around. Sherry, Beth and Milliana were in her room, and so was Levy. _Oh, yeah!_ They were here for the shopping spree.

"Oh my, that's a lovely dress! Hearts are the symbol of_ love_!" Sherry screamed. Lucy felt like her ears were being removed.

"There's more where that comes from," Levy admitted, "Especially when we go to Yukino's Fantastic Makeovers!"

"You guys are nuts!" Lucy muttered, "What's so good about a party?"

"Oh Lu-chan, you will see."

* * *

...(XXXX)...

* * *

The whole concept of shopping _disgusted_ Lucy. It's not that it wasn't fun or that Lucy was boring. It was the people she went there with.

"Oh my god! That prom dress totally rocks! Can I buy it please?"

"No. We are not here for prom shopping or cosplaying. We are here for Halloween Costumes. And for the last time, Beth, stop ogling that dungaree, you can't have it." Lucy muttered through gritted teeth, for probably the_ umpteenth_ time.

"You're mean," Levy complained, "shopping sprees are always like that. You ogle, you check the price, cheap? Then take it." _That just made my Yay._ Lucy rolled her eyes.

"There it is! Yukino's Vamptastic Makeovers?" Milliana interrupted. "Isn't it 'Fantastic'?"

"It is, but they're getting ready for Halloween. There's decorations everywhere!" Someone tapped Lucy's shoulder.

"LISANNA!" Lucy almost shouted. _Almost_. "What are you dong here? Halloween shopping?"

"Yup. Levy called." Lisanna sang, as she skipped to catch up. Lisanna's always like that. Sing-songy and happy-go-lucky, not that Lucy minded. But right now it sounded down-right annoying. Lisanna turned around and pulled her scarf down, "shouldn't we be going now?"

* * *

...(XXXX)...

* * *

As they entered Yukino's shop, Lucy took her time admiring Yukino's works of art. To say her friend was good was an understatement. Yukino's dresses would always be on Magnolia Highway, the country's fashion show. Beth and Milliana took off at the animal section, while Sherry went wandering around the princess aisle.

"Excuuuse Meeee, whaaat would youuu like toodaay?" Someone who was dressed in a ghost costume asked.

"AHHH!" Lisanna, Levy and Lucy screamed. The 'someone' laughed and took off her ghost costume. "Haha, welcome to Yukino's Vamptastic Makeovers, what are you searching for?—Oh, it's just you guys! Hey, what are you looking for? Some costumes for the Fairy Tail Halloween Party, I figure? The people of that bar never settle down, don't they? Anyway I'm gonna be there too, make sure you see me!" Yukino rambled on and on. Lucy rolled her eyes for what seemes the hundredth time that day.

"Yes, Yuki. We are finding some costumes."

"I knew that, right this way." Yukino laughed, Lisanna was laughing as well.

* * *

**tbc**

**notes: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! i know, i know. i suck. but anyways hope you like this chapter. now off to study. BLEGH.**


	3. party time!

**title: party time!**

**summary: Leave me alone! I don't even want to come here!**

**notes: Um, happy belated Halloween. If i were here I would've updated. **

**disclaimer: disclaimed.**

* * *

(XXXX)

* * *

Yukino smiled, her cheeky little grin at her masterpiece, feeling super proud of herself. Lisanna nodded, holding her chin and muttered, "I'm impressed." Levy jumped up and down, cheering, her ballerina frock bouncing, "Oh, Yukino! It's amazing! Totally suits her!" Lucy could only wonder what the hell was going on, until the mirror was turned to her.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Lucy screamed, all six pairs of eyes widened.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"No. Not that. It's kind of revealing.."

"It matches you,"

"Its embarrassing,"

"OH PLEASE END IT! LUCY DEAL WITH IT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, LET US ENJOY LOOKING AT IT!" Lisanna broke the awkwardness between the 22 year old fashion designer and 17 year old blonde.

"Okay, Lucy! The only thing left is to make an angelic face to your angel costume!" Yukino smiled.

Levy, who was dressed as a ballerina, grinned, "Oh, call me when your done. I'm gonna find some tutus!" Lisanna, who was dressed as a devil, joined in, "Oh, me too! I'm gonna go get a tail and horn set!"

Lucy sighed as Yukino dabbed her face with foundation.

* * *

(XXXX)

* * *

"You look gorge!"

"A beaut!"

Lucy sighed, for the umpteenth time. Levy grabbed her hand and said, "Ready to go?" Lisanna grabbed her other hand, "I'll call Erza and Juvia!"

"Ugh, let's just get it over with."

Lucy, Levy and Lisanna began to walk to Fairy Tail Bar. Lucy was actually quite fond of that place, despite her dull persona.

* * *

(XXXX)

* * *

Lucy watched, disgustedly, as people grinded their bodies against eachother. It was utterly disgusting and she always wondered whether people actually had IQ. Because, it's not her fault she is 'lame' or 'boring'. She likes to have this, boring, dull, but pure, life.

"Pst,"

_What? Who...?_

"Pst!"

Lucy turned around but she couldn't see anything. Mostly because of the disco ball, sparkling away.

"Hey!"

There was a pink haired man sitting right in front of her. She wanted to face-palm. How couldn't she see that coming?

"Hey," He said, grinning madly. Lucy gave him a twisted grin, which wasn't really matching with her angel costume.

He moved in close and smiled, "What's your name?"

"Does it matter? Anyway it's Lucy." Lucy was not in the mood to be NICE.

"Mine's Natsu." Ok, whatever.

"You look pretty," He smiled again. Ok, enough with the flattering. "I saw you here, before."

Lucy's eyebrows twitched and lost all the patience she had; not that she had any in the first place. So she bombarded him with, "Leave me alone! I don't even want to come here! I just came because of that damned Levy and her stupid fucking puppy dog face! And it totally isn't my idea to fucking stuck with makeup all over my face! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Natsu frowned and stayed quiet for a while. A WHILE.

"Ok, you want to dance then?" He asked quietly.

"Fine," Lucy sighed, maybe it wasn't that bad after that outburst.

Lucy and her new friend hit the dance floor. Suddenly that very song had to start. All the guys, including Natsu began dancing.

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" They all yelled. Lucy sighed, and could've face-palmed, but whatever.

So they went Gangnam Styling the day away.

(not that Lucy hated it.)

* * *

_fin_

* * *

** notes: There you go! Anyway I kind of went overboard on the cussing part. Oh my.**


End file.
